The Knight's Descendent
by Maroon Caludin
Summary: What? Cyrus has a daugther? She suddenly appears becomes a knight and then accidently starts a war.
1. Sir Cyrus' Daugther!

**Chrono Trigger**

**The Knight's Descendent**

**Chapter I**

**Sir Cyrus' Daughter?**

**Copyrights and Credits**

I do **not** claim to own Chrono Trigger or any of its characters. They belong to Square Enix and whoever else is associated with them. I only claim to own the original character I inserted into this fan fiction, which is Gall and any other original ones I insert in it.

A young girl stumbled through a forest. The girl was short with long brown hair tired in an up ponytail, with long bangs on both sides of her face, and blue eyes. She wore a long sleeved green shirt, dark green pants, pants, brown boots, and a silver heart shaped locket around her neck. The girl was breathing heavily and clutching her stomach as she walked. As she stumbled through the forest a trail of blood was being left behind her.

"Darn it...they really got me good this time..." the girl mumbled as she walked. "It really hurts...dumb jerks...wish they'd just leave me...alone..."

The girl walked on like this for a while. Suddenly she froze.

"Shoot...my vision...its getting blurry...I can't..." the girl shook her head. "There, that's better...I got to keep going!"

The girl continued to walk on again, but soon froze again.

"Agh, its doing it again! S...stop it! Ugh..." suddenly the girl forward her eyes shutting as she hit the ground. "Ugh..." she moaned laying on her stomach on the grass. She opened her eyes slightly. "N...no...I can't...I have to..." the girl tried to get up, but found her body was too tired to move. "M...Mr. C...Cyrus..." the girl mumbled as she shot her eyes.

* * *

Glenn, now in his human form since the long battle he had fought with Lavos was walking through Fiona's forest. He was heading into one of the towns. Suddenly Glenn's foot came into contact with something and he fell forward onto the ground.

"Ack...what was that?" Glenn sat up and saw exactly what had caused him to fall. It was a brown haired girl laying on the ground. "Oh, a girl!" Glenn immedially pulled himself off the girl and sat next to her. "What is she doing laying in the forest like this! It isn't safe!" Glenn gently grabbed onto the girl's shoulder and shook her. "Hey, wake up!"

The girl's only response was a moan, nothing else. Glenn frowned at this.

"Hey, wake up!" he yelled as he continued to shake her. "It isn't safe to sleep in a forest!"

Again, the girl just moaned. Glenn was getting frustrated now.

"Wake up! Come on!"

Yet, again he got the same response. Glenn groaned at this.

"Silly girl!"

Glenn then rolled the girl over onto her back. As soon as he did this he let out a gasp. The girl's shirt was stained with blood near her stomach.

"Oh, she's hurt!" Glenn gently touched the blood stain. It felt wet. "Its still fresh...must not have been that long ago that she got hurt...poor girl..." Glenn sighed. "Okay then, you shall come home with me! I'll mend your wound..." Glenn gently picked the girl up and rose to his feet. Then, he headed back to his home in the Cursed Woods.

* * *

"Ugh..."

A soft moan was heard in Glenn's house. It came from Glenn's bed. In the bed laid the girl Glenn had found in the woods. Slowly the girl opened her eyes.

"Huh? W...where am I?" the girl wondered as she glanced around at her surroundings.

She quickly relished she was in a bed. She quickly sat up, but stopped during the process wincing.

"Ugh..." she groaned clutching at her stomach. "W...where am I?" she wondered as she looked around the room again.

To her left the room was mostly blank except for a few barrels, and a ladder. To the center was a table and some chairs, and to her right a long table that seemed connected to the cave like wall, some shelves, and a night stand table next to the bed she was in. Suddenly footsteps were heard. The girl looked to the left again and saw that someone was coming down the ladder. It looked like a man. He had spikely green hair and was dressed in armor. This man was Glenn. Glenn soon reached the floor of the room. He looked over at the girl.

"Oh, you're awake!" Glenn exclaimed. He walked to the table and placed a bag on the table, then he approached the girl and stood on the right side of her bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Uh...um...who are you?" the girl asked staring at Glenn.

"Oh, forgive me! I am Glenn."

"...Where are we?"

"We're in my home in the Cursed Woods."

"The Cursed Woods? Really? You live here?"

Yes." Glenn said nodding. "So, how are you feeling? Oh, by the way what is your name?"

"Oh, right...s...sorry...um my name is Gall."

Glenn nodded. "Well, Gall how are you feeling? How is your wound?"

"My wound? Oh right...my wound...um...its alright...it hurts...but I'm fine."

"I'm glad." Glenn said smiling. "You were hurt pretty bad, so I was worried."

"Hmm...so did you bring me here?"

Glenn nodded. "Yes, and I treated your wound."

"Oh, well thank you, Mr. Glenn!" the girl exclaimed smiling.

"Please, just Glenn is fine, and you are welcome. I was glad to help."

"Okay, Glenn..." the Gall nodded. "Well, thank you again, but I must be going..." Gall sat up all the way groaning, wincing, and clutching her stomach again. Then, she tossed her feet over the edge of her bed.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I...I have to go...I have to look for Mr. Cyrus..." Gall answered.

"W...wait...Cyrus?" Glenn questioned looking surprised at her answer.

"Yes...I have to go find him..." Gall got off the bed and stood up on the floor.

"Wait a second..." Glenn put his hands on Gall's shoulders.

"You know a Cyrus? Not Sir Cyrus of Guardian Kingdom, I suppose?

Gall blinked. "Um, yes, that Cyrus actually." she answered.

"What?" Glenn blinked. "_But Cyrus is dead! Doesn't she know?_"

"Well, now if you excuse me..." Gall said trying to pull away from Glenn.

"Wait!" Glenn cried not releasing his grip on Gall. "Why are you looking for Cyrus?"

"Because, he's been gone for a really long time!"

"Yes...he has..." Glenn said sighing and a sad expression on his face. "I take it you knew him?"

"Yes." Gall answered nodding.

"May I ask how?"

"..." Gall paused a moment. "...He...he's my dad..." she answered.


	2. The Truth about Cyrus

**Chrono Trigger**

**The Knight's Descendent**

**Chapter II**

**The Truth about Cyrus**

**Copyrights and Credits**

I do **not** claim to own Chrono Trigger or any of its characters. They belong to Square Enix and whoever else is associated with them. I only claim to own the original character I inserted into this fan fiction, which is Gall and any other original ones I insert in it

Glenn blinked his eyes wide with shock. Gall just stared at him.

"W...wait did you say Cyrus is your father?" Glenn asked.

"Yes." Gall answered nodding.

"_B...but how? Wait...I remember now! Cyrus did have a daughter didn't he? Yes, I remember now...her name was...Gall too wasn't it? So, so, this girl **must** be her! Who would of thought?_"

"Well, I'll be going now, Glenn. I got to go find my father..." Gall said trying to pull away again.

"Wait! Don't go! Not yet!" Glenn yelled still holding onto Gall.

Gall sighed. "What now?"

"I...y...you said you're looking for Cyrus?"

"Yes, I am." Gall answered nodding.

Glenn bit his bottom lip. "I...I...you said because he's been gone for a long time?"

"Yes." Gall nodded again. I haven't heard for him for years actually...so I need to go find him."

"Hmm..." Glenn sighed. "_I'm guessing then she doesn't know that he died...poor girl..._" Glenn thought to himself. He let out another sigh. "S...so you haven't heard any news about him at all? Not even...rumors?"

A sad expression came onto Gall's face. "Well...I have heard some rumors...rumors that say that he's dead..."

"I see...a...and you don't believe them?"

Gall frowned shaking her head. "No! I don't. Cyrus isn't dead. There's no way he could be."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know Cyrus! He's too strong to get killed! P...plus, he would never leave me!"

Glenn sighed. "T...they could be true you know...no one has seen Cyrus for a long time."

"They're not true! Cyrus is alive! I know it! And I'm going to find him!" Gall struggled to get free again. "Will you please let go, Glenn?"

"Where do you intend to look?" Glenn asked ignoring Gall's request.

Gall sighed sounding annoyed. "I was going to check at Guardia Castle. That's where I was headed before, well you know."

"I see..."

"Now, will you let go of me?"

"_What should I do? Should I tell her? It'll break her heart...but if she goes to Guardia Castle she'll find out there..._" Glen let out another sigh. "_I don't know what to do about this..._"

"Glenn!" Gall yelled.

"Huh?" Glenn tore away from his thoughts looking down at Gall.

"Let me go! I need to go!"

"I..." Glenn paused. "Gall, perhaps you should just rest...you were hurt pretty bad you know..."

"I'm fine. Now let go!"

Glenn sighed. "Very well..." he said as he let go of her.

"Thank you."

Gall walked away from Glenn and walked toward the ladder stumbling and clutching her stomach as she walked. Glenn frowned as he watched her make her way over to the ladder to leave.

"_She's still hurt pretty bad...she can barely walk...she's not in any condition to go to the castle...who knows if she'd even make it?_" Glenn sighed. "_I...I can't let her go...Cyrus wouldn't want that..._" Glenn walked over to Gall and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Gall, I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave. You're in no condition to go." he said.

Gall turned to Glenn. "I'm fine, Glenn! I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have to find, Cyrus. Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine. And thank you again for all your help. Good-bye." Gall said as she started to walk off again.

Glenn quickly grabbed a hold of her arm. "Gall, I can't let you go. You're in no condition to go. Your father wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger like this."

Gall turned to Glenn angrily. "Glenn, let go!"

Glenn shook his head. "I will not. I can't let you go."

"Glenn, I need to find Cyrus!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go. Not in the condition you're in."

"Glenn!"

"_She's really determined to go and find Cyrus. But...she'll never find him. Poor girl...I don't know what to do..._" Glenn sighed and thought a minute. "Gall, how about this? You stay here for one night, and then I will escort you to the castle. How about that?"

"But, Glenn I..."

"Gall...this is what your father would want you to do."

"How do you know that?" Gall questioned.

"Because...I was a friend of his."

"R...really? You were?"

"Yes, I was. So, will you please listen?"

Gall sighed biting her bottom lip. "Fine, but tomorrow no matter what I'm going with or without you. Got it?"

Glenn nodded. "Yes. But I am coming with you. I want to make sure you get there safe."

"...Fine."

"Good." Glenn said smiling. "Now, come on get back into bed and rest."

Gall sighed again. "Fine..."

Gall then went back to her bed. climbed in and laid back down.

* * *

The next morning Gall woke up somewhat early. She sat up groaning clutching her wound. She glanced around the room and saw that Glenn was seated at the table in the center of the room. He looked over to Gall.

"Ah, you're awake. Good morning." Glenn said smiling.

"Morning..." Gall replied. Then, she got out of bed and stumbled over to Glenn. "Can I go now?"

"Don't you want some breakfast first?"

"No, I..." suddenly Gall's stomach growled. "Er..." Gall mumbled looking embarrassed.

Glenn smirked. "Looks like you are. Come let's get you something to eat, and then we can go. Okay?"

Gall sighed. "Fine..."

After Gall had eaten she and Glenn left his home and walked through the Cursed Woods. On their way they had to fight a little. Though Glenn ended up doing most of the fighting. Gall fought too, but she was having a very hard time with her wound. Glenn tried to get Gall to just let him do the fighting, but she refused, so Glenn let her still fight, but made sure he stayed close to her so he could protect her in any battles. After they left the Cursed Woods they went through Fiona's forest, across Zenon Bridge, and went through Guardia Forest. Again, along the way they had to fight several monsters. Finally they reached Guardia Castle and they entered it.

As soon as they entered two guards standing near some stairs greeted Glenn.

"Greetings Sir Glenn!"

"Hello Sir Glenn!"

Glenn smiled. "Hello!"

"Its been a while!"

"Yes, it has." Glenn said.

"Hey, who's the girl?" one of the guards asked pointing to Gall.

"A friend. Well, if you excuse me I need to see the king and queen. Farewell."

"Yes sir."

Then, Glenn and Gall walked past the guards up the stairs, and went through a door into the throne room. They walked inside stopping in front of King Guardia and King Leene who were both seated upon their thrones.

"Hello, your majesties!" Glenn said bowing.

"Huh? Oh!" Gall bowed as well.

"Hello, Glenn!" Queen Leene exclaimed smiling happy to see him.

"Hello, Sir Glenn." King Guardia said. "You may rise."

Glenn and Gall stopped bowing.

"Your majesties, I have someone for you to meet. This girl here, is Gall, Sir Cyrus' daughter." Glenn said moving his hand toward Gall.

"What? Sir Cyrus' daughter?" King Guardia questioned looking surprised.

"Are you really?" Queen Leene questioned.

"Um...yes...I am..." Gall said nodding. "I'm very pleased to meet you your majesties. My father has told me a lot about you."

"Glenn, is this true?" King Guardia asked looking to Glenn.

"Yes, your majesty." Glenn answered.

"Hmm..." King Guardia looked back to Gall. "Forgive me, Gall, but I find this hard to believe...do you have any proof that you are Cyrus' daughter?"

"Proof?" Gall answered surprised.

"Yes." King Guardia nodded. "Do you have any?"

"Well..." Gall paused a moment thinking. "Yes, I think I do..." Gall removed the silver locket she wore around her neck. She walked over to King Guardia and handed it to him. "Here...on the back my father had something engraved on it."

"Hmmm..."

King Guardia took the locket and looked at its back. On the back something indeed was engraved:

To Gall:

You're my beloved daughter who brings me most joy. I will love you forever.

Cyrus

King Guardia gave Gall back the locket. "Hmm...well there is an engraving..."

"Gall, may I see the necklace?" Glenn asked.

Gall turned to Glenn. "Um, sure..." Gall walked over to Glenn and handed him the necklace.

Glenn immedially looked it over. "Ah, I remember this necklace...Cyrus showed it to me after he bought it."

"Is that so, Glenn?" Queen Leene looked to King Guardia. "Then, she must really be Cyrus' daughter.

King Guardia nodded. "Looks like it." King Guardia looked to Gall. "Gall, I am very sorry for doubting you, but I had to be sure."

Gall looked to King Guardia. "That's all right your majesty. I understand." she turned to Glenn. "May I have it back now?"

"Yes, here." Glenn said giving Gall the necklace back.

Gall put the necklace back on.

"So, Gall are you in need of something?" King Guardia asked.

Gall turned back to King Guardia and nodded. "Yes, your majesty, I am."

"And what is it you need?"

"I've come searching for my father. I was wondering if you had heard anything from him or about him?"

King Guardia blinked looking surprised. "You are...looking for your father?"

Gall nodded. "Yes, your majesty, I am."

King Guardia and Queen Leene looked at each other sadly.

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

King Guardia sighed. "I guess you haven't then...very well...I guess I will have to tell you...Gall, your father has passed away. He died years ago at the hands of Magus."

Gall blinked staring at King Guardia. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Gall, but he's dead."

Gall continued to stare at King Guardia. After a few minutes she shook her head. "No, that can't be..."

"I'm sorry, Gall, but its true. Glenn was there. He saw it happen..." Queen Leene said looking sadly at Gall.

"What?" Gall looked to Glenn. "Is...is that true, Glenn?" Gall asked.

Glenn sighed and nodded, "Yes, Gall...it is...I was there...I saw your father die..."

"W...what? N...no...that can't be true! He can't be dead! He's alive!"

Glenn sighed again. "I'm sorry Gall, but its the truth, he's dead."

"No! You're lying!" Gall turned to King Guardia and Queen Leene. "You all are!"

"Gall..." Glenn began.

"I assure you, Gall we are not. We would not lie about such a thing." King Guardia said.

Gall glared at them. "You are! You're just a bunch of lyers! Cyrus isn't dead! He's alive!"

"Gall, its the truth...Cyrus is..."

Gall turned to Glenn again. "Shut up! You...you all don't know anything!" Gall yelled and then ran off.

"Gall!" Glenn yelled as he watched her run off. He looked to King Guardia and Queen Leene. "I'm sorry your majesties, but I must..."

"Go on, Glenn." King Guardia said.

Glenn, nodded and ran after Gall.


	3. A Visit to Cyrus' Grave

**Chrono Trigger**

**The Knight's Descendent**

**Chapter III**

**A Visit to Cyrus' Grave**

**Copyrights and Credits**

I **do not** claim to own Chrono Trigger or any of its characters. They belong to Square Enix and whoever else is associated with them. I only claim to own the original character I inserted into this fan fiction, which is Gall and any other original ones I insert in it.

Gall somehow able to manage running, ran out of the castle and into Guardia Forest. As she entered she stumbled and fell flat on her face.

"Ugh..." she sat up tears in her eyes. "It can't be true...it can't! They're lying!"

Shortly after Glenn entered Guardia Forest and saw Gall on the ground.

"Gall!" Glenn yelled as he ran over to her.

Gall looked over and saw Glenn. Within a minute he was by her side. He knelt beside her.

"Gall, are you alright?" Glenn asked looking at her with a face full of concern.

Gall glared at Glenn. "I'm fine! Just leave me alone!"

Glenn sighed. "I...I'm sorry, Gall...I know this must be hard for you to take..."

"Shut up! Its not because its not true!" Gall yelled as she started to get up.

Glenn grabbed a hold of her shoulders and held her down to the ground. "Gall, it is true...I'm sorry, but it is...your father is dead...like Qyeen Leene said, I saw it happen. I was there, Gall. I saw Cyrus die with my own eyes."

"I don't believe you! Cyrus wouldn't die! He's too strong! And he wouldn't leave me by myself! He promised! He promised I'd never be alone again! He promised! Now, let go!"

"Gall, I'm sorry, but its true...Cyurs is dead...I'm sorry..." Glenn said not releashing his grip on her.

"No, he's not! He's not! HE'S NOT!!!" Gall yelled. Suddenly dozens of tears were releashed from her eyes. "No, no, NO!!!! He can't be! HE CAN'T BE!!!" she cried.

Glenn let out another sigh. "I'm sorry, Gall..." he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No! No..." Gall said again as he contiuned to hold her.

Gall contiuned to cry like that for at least a half hour. Eventually she fell asleep in Glenn's arms. Once this happened Glenn let out a sigh, picked Gall up, and got to his feet. He re-enterd Guardia Castle and went back to the throne room.

"Oh, Glenn! You're back!" Queen Leene exclaimed as soon as she saw him and Gall. "Oh my! Is she alright?" she asked looking concerned.

Glenn nodded. "I think so, your majestry. She's just tired, I think. I am going to bring her back to my home. Is that alright?"

"Yes, of course, Glenn. But you're both welcomed to stay here if you wish." King Guardia said.

"Thank you, your majestry., but..." Glenn shook his head. "I think its best I take her back to my home. She's used to it there. She was there before we came here."

"Ah, I see. Very well then." King Guardia said nodding.

"Well then, I shall be on my way then." Glenn said as he turned to leave.

"Wait, Glenn!" Queen Leene cried.

Glenn turned back to Queen Leene. "Yes, your majestry?"

"Please tell her we're sorry..." Queen Leene said.

"Yes, please do, Glenn." King Guardia said nodding.

Glenn nodded. "Yes, I will do that. Good-Bye."

Glenn then turned and left the castle and headed back to his house in The Cursed Woods.

* * *

"Mmmm..." Gall groaned as she moved around under some blankets on a bed. She opened her eyes. "Huh...?" she glanced around and saw she was in a small room. "Where am I?" she questioned as she sat up/ She winced and remembered her wound. Soon after she realized she was in Glenn's home in The Cursed Woods. "Oh..."

"Ah, you're wake!"

Gall blinked and looked to where the voice had come from. Sitting at the table was Glenn. He smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Er...o...okay..." Gall answered.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that." Glenn said.

"Er...what happened?" Gall asked.

"Oh...you don't remember? After...hearing about your...father you fell asleep and I brought you back to my home." Glenn said suddenly looking sad.

"Oh..." Gall said remembering now what she had learned about her father. She hung her head. "_Father...Cyrus..._"

Glenn sighed hanging his head as well. "I'm sorry, Gall..." he said.

"Mmm..." Gall merely made a whimper in response as tears filled her eyes.

Glenn sighed. "_Poor Girl...she's heart broken...I don't blame her...I mean...she just found out her father is dead...I know how she must feel...perhaps she needs some alone time..._" Glenn stood up. "I'll give you some time to yourself. I'll be back in a bit." Glenn then walked over to the ladder, climbed up it, and left.

"Mmm..." Gall just whimpered in response again. After Glenn left she let out a sigh. "Father...I can't believe you're gone..." she said as she looked down at her locket. She pulled it away from her neck. She turned it over and looked at the engraving.

To Gall:

You're my beloved daugther who brings me the most joy. I will love you forever.

Cyrus

She let out another sigh as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Father..." sniffling she opened up the locket and inside was a picture of Cyrus. A few of Gall's tears fell onto it. "Father...why? Why did you have to die? Now, I'm all alone...again...just like before..." Gall let go of the locket which was still open and wrapped her arms around her body. "Father..."

* * *

Meanwhile Glenn had left The Cursed Woods and was in the forest beyond it wandering.

"Poor Gall...I wish there was something I could do..." Glenn mumbled as he walked. He let out a sigh. Its all my fault...that Cyrus is dead..." Glenn stopped. "I should...I should tell her what happened...she has a right to know...even though she'll probably hate me afterwards..." Glenn let out another sigh.. "I'll tell her when I get back I guess..." Glenn mumbled as he walked on. For a while he wandered in silence. Suddenly he stopped again. "I know...I should take her to Cyrus' grave...I bet she would like that...then she could say good-bye and everything...yes, I'll do that." Glenn smiled weakly. "I think I'll head back now..." Glenn said and turned and headed back to The Cursed Woods excited to talk to Gall.\

* * *

Gall eventually stopped crying. Sniffling she laid back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. A bit later Glenn came climbing down the ladder.

"I'm back, Gall!" he exclaimed looking over to her.

Gall looked over to Glenn. "Uh huh..." she mumbled looking extremely sad. Then, she turned away and went back to staring at the ceiling.

Glenn sighed. "_Poor girl..._" he thought to himself. He walked over to her bed and stood at the side she had been on a minute ago. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Uh huh..." Gall mumbled not even bothering to look over at Glenn.

Glenn let out another sigh. "Gall, I have some things I want to talk to you about..."

Gall sighed and looked to Glenn. "...What?"

"Its about your father..."

Gall blinked. ...What about him?"

"Well..." Glenn sighed hanging his head. "_You must tell her. Its her father...she has a right to know...and Cyrus would want you to tell her...okay here goes..._" Glenn let out another sigh. "...I...I was there when he died..."

Gall blinked and sat up wincing in the process.

"Oh, Gall! Are you alright?" Glenn asked concerned as he put his hands on her shoulder.

"I...I'm fine..." Gall mumbled. "S...so you were there?! You were there when he died?!"

Glenn sighed and nodded. "Yes...I was..."

"H...how did he die?! Tell me! What happened?!"

Glenn let out another sigh. "Well..." he began. "_I just have to tell her...if she hates me, I deserve it..._" after letting out another sigh Glenn looked back to Gall. "It happened sometime after your father left home. We had gone to retrieve the Hero's Medal and get the Masamune..."

Gall frowned. "I _know_ that, Glenn! But how did he die?! Just tell me!" Gall yelled impatiently.

Glenn sighed. "Very well. Well, we had succesfully retrieved the Hero's Medal and were at Denodoro Mountains. Your father had gotten the Masamune. Magus and Ozzie had appeared."

"Was it them?! Did they kill, father?!" Galle questioned angerily.

Glenn sighed and nodded. "It was Magus who killed him..."

"Magus?! He killed father?!" Gall exclaimed as she quickly tried to get out of bed.

Glenn blinked and held Gall down. "No, Gall! Calm down! Remember, your wound!"

"No! I won't calm down! Magus killed him! Magus! I'll...I'll get him for this! I'll avenge father!!!" Gall cried still trying to get out of bed, but Glenn was too strong and was able to hold her down.

"Gall! Calm down! Magus is gone!"

"G...gone?!" Gall stopped looking surprised.

"Yes..."

"Then, I'll get Ozzie!" Gall cried trying to get up again.

"No, Gall!" Glenn cried still holding Gall down. "Ozzie is gone too!"

Gall stopped again. "W...what?! Him too?! No way..."

"Yes, Gall. So, just calm down..."

"You mean I can't even avenge father?!"

"I'm sorry, Gall..."

Gall stopped strugging and hung her head. "No..."

Glenn sighed and releashed his grip on Gall. "...Would you...like to hear the rest?"

Gall looked to Glenn. "Isn't that it?"

"Well...unless you don't want to hear how your father died and everything..."

Gall sighed. "I guess..."

"Very well...well Magus using his magic overpowered Cyrus. And as you know...killed him unfountrately..." Glenn hung his head. "That's it...I'm sorry, Gall...its my fault he's gone..."

Gall blinked. "W...what? Your fault? How?"

Glenn looked back to Gall. "I was there...I couldn't save him...I wasn't strong enough...if I had been stronger then...he'd still be alive..."

Gall stared at Glenn for a few minutes then shook her head. "...No...its not your fault...Its Magus and Ozzie's...they were the ones that killed him...not you...you tried your best, Glenn...its not your fault."

Glenn sighed and shook his head. "Gall, honestly I didn't do a thing...I was...too scared...especially after Cyrus had..."

Gall sighed. "Its okay, Glenn...its not your fault...I don't blame you...and...I...I'm sure father doesn't either..."

Glenn blinked. "_She's right...Cyrus didn't blame me..._" Glenn let out a weak smile. "Thank you, Gall...I thought for sure you'd hate me for it..."

Gall shook her head. "No, I don't..."

"I'm glad...Gall, there's one more thing."

"What is it?"

"On the other conutient is a building called The Hero's Grave. Inside it is Cyrus' grave."

Gall blinked. "So, that was true...I heard about that building..."

Glenn nodded. "Yes...would you like to go?"

Gall was silent for a few minutes. Then, she nodded. "Yes, I would like to..."

"Very well...when your wound's healed we shall go." Glenn said.

Gall quickly shook her head. "No! I want to go now!"

"Now? But, Gall..." Glenn began.

"Please, Glenn!" Gall cried.

Glenn sighed. "Very well..."

"Can we go now?" Gall asked.

"First, you need to eat. Then, we can go. We will have to stop by Guardia Castle first to get a boat."

"Okay...wait...Guardia Castle?" Gall questioned. "_I wonder if the king and queen are mad at me for being so...rude..._" Gall thought to herself. "...Uh Glenn? Do you think the king and queen are angry with me?"

Glenn blinked looking surprised. "Angry? Why would they be angry?"

"For how I acted..."

"Oh...no. I don't think so." Glenn said shaking his head. "I think they understand why you were acting like that. In fact they told me to tell you they're sorry."

Gall blinked. "Really? Hmmm...before we leave to go to my father's grave can I apoligize to them?"

Glenn smiled. "Yes, of course."

* * *

After Gall ate some food she and Glenn headed to Guardia Castle. Once inside they went to the throne room.

"Oh, hello, Glenn! Oh, and hello, Gall! I hope you are feeling better..." Queen Leene said as soon as they came in.

Gall nodded. She stepped forward. "Yes, thank you. I hope you can forgive me for being so rude before..."

Queen Leene smiled. "Yes, of course! Right, dear?" she questioned looking to King Guardia.

"Yes, of course! We understand, Gall." King Guardia said.

"Thank you..." Gall said smiling.

"Is that all you two came here for?" King Guardia asked.

Glenn stepped forward. "No, your mejestry. I wanted to request the use of a boat."

"A boat? What for?" King Guardia asked.

"So, we can go to The Hero's Grave to visit Sir Cyrus' grave..."

"Oh, I see..." King Guardia nodded. "Of course!"

"Thank you, your mejestry..."

* * *

Gall and Glenn used one of King Guardia's boats and sailed over to the countient. Once they reached it they went to The Hero's Grave. They went deep inside to where Cyrus' grave was. Once they were there Glenn pointed to Cyrus' tomb stone.

"There it is, Gall..."

Gall blinked. Quietly she walked forward and stood before it. "Father...Cyrus..." she mumbled. She then read the engraving on the grave and smiled weakly. "_So, Glenn avenged him..._" she thought to herself. "Father...I just learned that you died...I'm sorry for finding out so late...I've been searching for you for years and heard rumors of your death, but I didn't want to believe them...I'm sorry..."

Glenn sighed watching Gall. "_Oh, Gall...that's not your fault..._"

Suddenly above Cyrus' tomb stone a transparent soldier appeared.

Glenn's eyes went wide. "Cyrus?!"

Gall blinked looking up at the soldier. "Father?!" she exclaimed.

The soldier smiled. "Hello, Gall." he said looking down at Gall. He then looked over to Glenn. "And Glenn."


End file.
